danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hirokazu Itami
|image = 300px|execution = Legendary Boss Encounter|fate = Murdered by Marise Hayakawa}} Hirokazu Itami (ひろかずいたみ Itami Hirokazu) is a student of the Neo Hope's Peak Academy's third-year class, and a participant of the Killing School Retreat featured in ''Danganronpa: Serial Bonding''. ''His title is the '''Ultimate Strategist' (超高校レベルストラテジスト, Chō kōkō reberusutoratejisuto, Super High School Level Strategist). History Early Life Killing School Retreat Appearance Hirokazu has dark-yellow eyes and messy, brown hair that reaches halfway down his neck with a scythe-like ahoge on top. His school uniform consists of a dark-blue, short sleeved polo shirt worn over a long-sleeved white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wears a pair of tan slacks along with a pair of dark-brown loafers. A bronze-colored house key hangs from a black bracelet worn around his left wrist that he sometimes fiddles with when he's thinking. Personality Hirokazu frequently tends to put practicality above all else. He has a strong sense of observation that he applies to his surroundings and the people he interacts with. He enjoys making friends with those he classifies as intelligent, while still trying to be helpful to anyone he can. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Strategist Hirokazu's talent lets him formulate strategies by weighing factors and probability to determine what course of action will have the best possible outcome. His research and strategies for competitive situations such as video games and sports have produced a 99% success rate, in addition to perfect prediction and analysis of opposing strategies. He was originally considered for Ultimate Gamer before the scouts learned the true nature of his talent. Relationships Monokuma While Hirokazu shows just as much disdain towards Monokuma as the other campers do, he still finds the bear to be a reliable source of important information, showing only mild hesitation to ask for his assistance. Hoshiyo Shimura Hoshiyo is Hirokazu's closest, most trusted friend in Camp Zetsubou. He respects her intelligence and finds her to be useful during the first investigation. She also seems to be the closest thing he has to a confidant, since he trusts her enough to share what he saw in his motive video. The two are the most capable of cheering each other up amidst the anxiety provided by the Killing Game. Azumamaro Gensai Hirokazu sees Maro as an acquaintance at best. During the primary investigation, he takes note of the many campers who likely see Maro as a nuisance or just plain hate his guts. During the first trial, he attempts to clear the Entrepreneur's name upon realizing Maro was framed for Mayuko's murder. However, it is likely he only did this because he wanted to avoid voting for the incorrect murderer. Whether he considers him a friend or not, Hirokazu still openly dislikes Maro's insistance on calling him "Brain Child." Riku Shimizu Like with Hoshiyo, Hirokazu respects Riku's evident intelligence. The two bond over their shared skill of interpreting other people's thought processes, although Hirokazu admits she is definitely more knowledgable on the subject. Masahide Osaka Hirokazu bonds with Masahide over their shared love of gaming. While they seem to get along, Hirokazu still finds the Otaku's personality to be a tad immature. He also shows notable disbelief towards Masahide's supposed "ventriloquism skills." Juichi Tange Hirokazu doesn't disagree with Juichi's role as leader of the camp. He respects the Politician's skills in the realm of leadership and agrees to work with him to escape the camp with as few casualties as possible. This later changes after discovering Juichi's attempts at manipulating everyone. Marise Hayakawa Despite Hirokazu being just as confused by Marise's personality as the other campers, he still trusts in her talent when performing autopsy on Mayuko enough to leave her alone with the body. He also credits her investigative skills when she finds a clue in the formation of the blood splatters in the bathroom. Kan Kawabata For most of the first chapter, Kan and Hirokazu have a rocky relationship. During the primary investigation, the Libero openly mocks Hirokazu with little provocation, leading Hirokazu to leave the room. However, he still shows concern for Kan's well-being, worrying his habit of taunting people will make someone want to murder him. Quotes * "I have a feeling you’re just mocking me now." * "Not sure how half of us could actually perform our talents, though. Trendsetting or entrepreneurship don’t exactly scream 'entertainment material.'" * "You know, that 'no hurting Monokuma' rule is all that’s keeping me from punting you over the fence right now." * "Hey, look! A distraction!" Trivia * Hirokazu's English voice actor, Aaron Dismuke, previously voiced Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. * At the end of Chapter Two, Maro pressures Hirokazu into singing karaoke for the Kekkai Sensen ED, Sugar Song to Bitter Step. This was practically fated, as Hirokazu and the Kekkai Sensen protagonist, Leonardo Watch, are both voiced by Aaron Dismuke. * He slightly prefers to be friends with girls since he finds them to be more intelligent. * In addition to gaming, Hirokazu's hobbies include studying and people-watching. * Hirokazu's fear of lizards began when he found a book of reptiles at a young age. The book was complete with illustrations of how they hunt their prey, which still terrifies him to this day. * The key attached to Hirokazu's bracelet is his actual house key. He wears it to keep the key from being lost or pick-pocketed. * Hirokazu's gamertag, Kazoo_Hero18, is meant to sound like the syllables in his name re-arranged ("Kazu," "Hiro," and "Itami"). * Hirokazu's talent was made with the intent of being used in a manner that could easily be mistaken for a different talent, and was quickly determined to be a strategist who used their talent primarily for gaming. ** The idea of an Ultimate Strategist was inspired by the writer's initial theory for the talent of Rantaro Amami from Danganronpa V3. * Hirokazu is allergic to green olives. He does not know if the allergy encompasses other types of olives because he doesn't want to test it. * The writer has confirmed Hirokazu's MBTI type to be INTJ, as set to be revealed in an FTE with Riku. * Hirokazu is the writer's 9th favorite character in the story. Category:Protagonists Category:Danganronpa: Serial Bonding Characters Category:Intelligence Gathering-based Talents Category:Talent: Strategist